


A Wise Man

by LuckythePizzaDog



Series: The Adventures of Two Old Men [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Backstory, Captain America - Freeform, I wouldn't call it fluff, Little bit of angst, M/M, winter soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckythePizzaDog/pseuds/LuckythePizzaDog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is with Steve 'til the end of the line, but it comes a time where Bucky is the one that needs the support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wise Man

          Steve stepped forward in line. The room was hot and stuffy, but he was in a good mood. He had tried enlisting 4 times before, and Steve felt like this time he would be accepted. What he wanted more than anything  was to serve his country, but no one believed he could do it. As he kept moving forward, Steve twiddled his thumbs having nothing better to do. Soon, he made it to the front to see a man sitting behind a table. Now feeling nervous, he handed the man a worn down cream-colored portfolio. The man looked up from a clipboard and took the folder hesitantly.

"Steve Rogers, 22, 94 pounds..." the man muttered. Looking back up at Steve then down again at the file, he handed it back to him.

"I'm sorry, but if you plan on coming back alive, then your kidding yourself. I just can't take this." He said, grabbing one of the stamp and pressed it against a form, leaving a large lack 4F on the paper. Steve's heart sunk as he stepped out of line and walked outside. The air was tinged with cold-so different from the building he was just in. Strolling along the sidewalk, Steve weaved through the crowd, and ended up down the street in front of a pub. Walking in, he was only planning on getting a Pepsi, when he was knocked to the ground. Dropping the portfolio, papers flew everywhere. Agitated, Steve started picking up some of the papers when a taller man leaned down beside him and started helping. Handing Steve some of the military forms, he grinned.

"Trying for the military, huh?" He had a warm smile, and he was wearing a long black coat. At first, He was hesitant to say anything, but the other seemed welcoming.

"Umm...yeah, five times actually. I'm thinkin' about giving up there, they just don't take me seriously." He said, chuckling. After picking up all the papers and placing them in the folder, Steve stood up and the other followed.

"Hey thanks, I'm Steve" He said, a smile growing on his face. He then stuck out a hand to the other, and he shook it.

"James, James Barnes. Hey, come join me at a table, I know a waitress that can get us some free fries." Nodding his head, Steve followed James to a table near around the back of the pub. Sitting down, they started talking about anything and everything. The weather, the latest baseball game, but mainly the war.

"I'm thinking about enlisting, but I have this girl I have an eye on first." James Said nodding towards one of the waitresses. Steve laughed, finding the other to make great conversation.

"They don't even want me. I mean, I can't blame them, I wouldn't take a 90-pound runt either.." Steve trailed off, taking 2 fries and dipping them in the ketchup before consuming them. James frowned, and leaned on the table.

"Look, it doesn't matter how strong you are, what you look like, and it doesn't even matter if you have a different opinion than everyone else. All that matters is your spirit. The spirit to fight, the spirit to believe, mainly in yourself, and the spirit to get on with life. That's what matters." the other said, leaning back and eating a couple fries. They both chatted for another hour until they were the loudest ones in the pub. Laughing about anything and everything. James took out a pen and started scribbling something on a napkin.

"Here, I live in this apartment above the post office. You need anything, I'll be there 'til the end of the line." James lefta few bills for tips, smiled, and walked out. Steve picked up the napkin and stuffed it in his pocket, smiling as he left.

\- - - - -

          Steve sat on the edge of a bed, looking at his old friend. Bucky just stared off at the other side of the room. A few minutes later, Bucky finally looked at Cap. His metal arm glinted in the light as he repositioned himself.

"Why?" Steve was confused at first when the other spoke.

"Why what?"

"Why would you save me, let alone help me? I'm broken, and I can't be fixed." Bucky said. Cap thought about it for a moment.

"Because...Because a wise man once told me that if you have the spirit to fight, to believe, and to just move on with your life, that's what matters"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! All kudos are appreciated! I would love to hear what anyone has to say on this, so please leave comments!


End file.
